


For Life

by Nomme_de_Plume



Series: The Pursued, the Pursuing - AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_de_Plume/pseuds/Nomme_de_Plume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Robb makes a life-changing decision. AU, Prohibition, so forth and so on. Takes place before The Pursued, the Pursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Life

“I’m going to ask Roslin to marry me.” Robb kept his eyes carefully on the report in his lap and felt his cheeks blaze as Theon accelerated down the road leading back into the city.  
  
Sure enough, the Rolls’ brakes screeched as Theon slammed on them, and Robb very nearly went into the dashboard. “Have you lost your Goddamn mind, Robb? No, don’t answer that. You _have_ lost your Goddamn mind.” Theon accelerated again, pointedly ignoring the gestures he was getting from the drivers who’d had to swerve around him, and glancing over at Robb.   
  
“I haven’t.” Robb kept his tone even and quiet, barely audible over the swishing of the windshield wipers and the pattering of rain on the car’s roof. “I’ve made up my mind. It’s going to happen, and soon.” This time he did look at Theon, expecting a sardonic laugh or eyeroll, and Theon did not disappoint.  
  
“So what, are you gonna do the whole proper thing and ask her dad for her hand? You know he’ll never say yes, Robb, and even if he does do you _really_ want to be tied to that mess?”  
  
“I won’t be marrying the whole family, and you know it. You may as well not even fight with me on this, Theon. You’re not going to change my mind.”  
  
A muscle twitched in Theon’s jaw as if his argument had balled up there and he was swallowing it now. After a few false starts, he was able to speak. “Aren’t you rushing it?”  
  
Robb laughed. “Please, you’ll hop into bed with a girl before even knowing her name. And anyway, no, we’re not rushing. We’ve known each other a year and we’ve been dating what, seven months? Eight now?”  
  
“You expect _me_ to remember?” Theon snorted. “Alright, fine. Go get yourself a ball and chain but don’t come cryin’ to _me_ when you wake up knee-deep in Freys.”  
  
 _That’s as close to a congratulations as you’re like to get from him. Just let him stew,_ Robb mulled to himself as they cruised through Queenscrown’s campus. It was a shortcut back to the station house from the mental hospital, where they’d been overseeing the examination of a suspected murderer. It was mid-April, and the campus was just greening up after a long, bitterly cold winter. Robb would never admit it to Theon, but he sort of liked seeing the crocuses poke their heads up through the remains of the snow, and the little lacy buds on the trees. There was something clean about spring that made him feel renewed. A figure suddenly caught his eye, and he swatted at Theon. “Pull over.”  
  
“Why- oh, come on, Robb, we’ve got work to do.” Theon had spotted Roslin as well, picking her way around puddles and chatting animatedly with her roommate, a quiet, dark-haired girl Robb had never properly met. Despite his grumbling, Theon eased the car to the curb and Robb cranked down the window.  
  
Roslin glanced over, her face lighting up with a smile. She dumped the books she was holding in her roommate’s arms, leaving the girl awkwardly managing the bulk, plus her own, plus Roslin’s umbrella. Robb gave her an apologetic smile, which she very nearly returned. Roslin, of course, paid no heed and leaned into the car to plant a large kiss on Robb. “What’re you doing here?”  
  
“Just passing through. Hey, you want to come over for dinner tonight? The cook’s making meatloaf.” Robb looped a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger. “And pie...”  
  
“Good luck getting any of that,” Theon interjected. “I called dibs on it this morning.” Roslin scowled briefly at Theon, who responded merely by waving his cigarette at her. “Nice to see you, by the way, as always.”  
  
“Shut it.” Roslin bit back, and Robb sighed internally. He’d resigned himself to the fact that Roslin and Theon would never get along, but he _had_ hoped that at some point they could at least be civil to one another. “And Robb, I’d love to but I can’t. I promised my roommate I’d do something with her tonight.” She glanced over her shoulder quickly, then lowered her voice. “Her boyfriend broke it off with her last night and she’s a little down in the dumps.”  
  
“Leave her with me for five minutes,” Theon broke in again, and Robb shot him a look. “What? I’m just sayin’, I know how to cheer a girl up.”  
  
“You will do no such thing!” Roslin stood up straight and pointed at Theon. Back on the sidewalk Robb saw her roommate straighten a little, looking at Roslin warily. “She would rather be tied to a busy railroad than even talk to you.” Glancing over shoulder, she called out, “Right?”  
  
The other girl blinked, obviously confused. “...right.”  
  
“Anyway, I’ll take a raincheck on that meatloaf, alright? Tomorrow, or Friday, but right now I’ve got to fly. This rain is murder on my hair!” Roslin pecked Robb’s cheek while at the same time extending a choice finger to Theon. “I’ll call you later.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting by the phone.” Theon replied dryly, and Robb swatted at him again. As he pulled back into the light traffic, he glanced over at Robb, but didn’t say a word.   
  
Later that night Robb lay in bed while Riverrun slept around him. Though he’d never admit it, Theon raised a fair point. While he loved Roslin with everything he had in him, her family left something to be desired. _But Roslin’s a good girl, and you love her, and she loves you. You met her doing charity work, for God’s sake. But you_ should _ask her father. It’s the right thing to do._ Robb tossed a bit, rolling onto his side and trying to ignore Jon’s snoring across the room. Reaching over to his nightstand, he pulled open the drawer and groped around until he found a small jeweler’s box. He flipped it open and examined the ring inside. He’d had it for only a few days now, but he’d been searching for one for nearly a month. He’d tried to imagine it on her small, perfect hand, and he’d known that getting her a doorknob-sized rock would’ve looked outrageous. He’d settled for a small, circular stone set in a filigree of platinum. The diamond glittered in the moonlight filtering into his room, throwing glints of blue and white into his eyes. Robb was sure Roslin would like it, she’d have to. He’d practically cleaned out his savings paying for it. But that thought only lead back to the cold, leaden one of approaching Walder Frey.  
  
 _This is for love, and according to all the books and everyone except Theon that’s the most important thing there is. Walder doesn’t work during the day...or at all, so he’ll be home tomorrow. Go down there and tell him one way or another, you’re marrying Roslin._ Shutting the box with an authoritative snap, Robb slid it back into his nightstand drawer, confident that with his decision made, sleep would come.  
  
The next afternoon he was on his fourth cup of stale coffee and still having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Somewhere around two-thirty, when his eyes seemed to be stitching themselves shut, Theon lobbed a pencil across their desks with precision accuracy. The lead jabbed Robb’s forehead, startling him out of an increasingly deep sleep. “Wha-...Theon, what the Hell?” Robb rubbed his forehead irritably.   
  
“You were drooling on that Dresden file. What’s wrong, that meatloaf come back to haunt you like it did me last night? I swear, Jeynie’s trying to do us both in.” Theon leaned back in his chair, an ankle propped on the opposite knee. “But you look like shit whereas I, as usual, don’t. What’s up?”  
  
Robb leaned forward, trying to keep his tone down. “I’m going to Walder tonight.” Theon rolled his eyes and Robb’s lips tightened. “I told you I would. Hell, it was _your_ idea, you jackass.”  
  
Theon snatched up the file Robb had been sleeping on, flicking through it and not meeting his gaze. “I suppose you want me to drive, don’t you.”  
  
Robb  rubbed his chin, a bit embarrassed. “Would you mind?”  
  
Theon pulled off another masterful eye-roll and yanked his coat off the back of his chair. “Alright, let’s get this overwith.”  
  
“Wait, _now?_ ” Robb stuttered, and Theon nodded.  
  
“Course. Listen, pal, I don’t know about you but I got work to do and someplace to be tonight, so I don’t want to be stuck here till God knows when. Get your coat.” Theon crossed his arms and when Robb sat there, blinking dumbly, glanced at his watch. “You got thirty seconds before this door shuts.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Robb followed him out of the stationhouse, squinting in the brilliant spring sun. “Since when are you so strict about getting your t’s crossed and i’s dotted, anyway?”  
  
Theon didn’t answer, just flung his lanky frame into the driver’s seat. Robb followed suit, and they were off. Theon was uncharacteristically quiet, and Robb knew why. Theon had been firmly against his  going out with Roslin since the day they’d met, and Robb wondered if he thought that by being as disagreeable and ornery about the whole situation as he could be if that would change Robb’s mind. He wished there was something he could do or say to put Theon’s mind at ease, but at the same time he was growing weary of having to pacify both him and Roslin. They were both adults, why couldn’t they just _act_ it? He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his auburn curls. _Worry about one thing at a time. Focus on Walder, and then clean up this mess._  
  
The Rolls jerked to a halt, and Robb realized they’d arrived at the Frey’s house. He’d seen it several times, but never before had the slightly ramshackle, run-down row house looked so foreboding. There was a slight flicker of movement at one of the top windows, and Robb tried to remember what Roslin had said - which wife Walder was on now, which children were living here, and which were with their various mothers scattered throughout the city. _It doesn’t matter so long as Walder’s there._   
  
“Go on, would you?” Theon tapped ash off the end of his cigarette, and Robb suddenly realized he hadn’t seen his friend without one of those in hand for at least a month. This must be grating on him more than Robb realized. “Unless you want me to come in and hold your hand?”  
  
Robb scowled because he knew it was expected of him, and left Theon brooding in the car. The steps were rickety, made soft by years of freezing and thawing and by the time Robb reached the top, his nerves were singing like wires. As he raised a hand to knock on the door, it was yanked open and one of the Walders stood in front of him. Robb’s jaw clenched as he realized it was the one known as Black Walder, Roslin’s least-favorite half-brother.   
  
The older man gave Robb a long, searching look, thin lips curling upwards in a sneer. “You need a warrant to come in here, pal, not to mention back-up.”  
  
Robb tried to respond, but his words stuck. Clearing his throat, he tried again and tried to ignore the Black Walder’s derisive laugh. “I’m not here on police business. I need...” _Be assertive. Tell him, don’t ask him._ “I’m here to speak to your father.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Things that don’t concern you. Now, stand aside.” Robb squared his shoulders, but found to his dismay that he was still a good hand shorter than Black Walder. He didn’t doubt he could overcome the man physically with a few well-placed blows, but Robb didn’t feel it’d make a good impression on the elder Frey.   
  
“You’ll find a lot of things concern me. You’re gonna need to be a lot more specific if you wanna see the old man.” Black Walder crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorjamb.   
  
“It’s personal. It’s about your sister, and that’s all I’m going to tell you. Now, are you going to move, or are you going to make this difficult?” Robb’s jaw was clenched, and he felt a trickle of sweat worm its way down his spine that had nothing to do with the balmy April sun.  
  
Black Walder’s sneer grew and suddenly he stepped aside. “When you put it that way, enter at your own risk.”  
  
Robb swallowed and glanced over his shoulder. Theon was still parked by the curb, staring resolutely forward. _Go and do it before he drives off and leaves you here._ Taking another deep breath, Robb stepped inside the Frey house. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and when they did, he realized he was alone. Black Walder had wandered off somewhere else, leaving him in a dingy, narrow, mothball-smelling foyer. Dark, muddy portraits lined the walls, generatoins of Freys staring down at him grimly. Somewhere in the house he could hear a dog barking, and tinny jazz piping out of a room.   
  
“Who’s there?” A gruff voice called out, and Robb nearly jumped out of his skin. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a door half-open down the hall. “Make yourself known before my trigger finger gets itchy.”  
  
Robb willed his feet to move, and he pushed open the door. Walder Frey the First was sitting at a large, wide, dark desk at the far end of a large, wide, dark room, weasley eyes staring at him beadily. “What do you want, boy? Did I forget to pay a traffic ticket?”  
  
“No, s-sir.” Forcing the nicety out was harder than Robb anticipated and as he stepped into the room he felt a bit like a school boy sent to the principal’s office. “I came here to ask-”  
  
“Speak up, boy, I can’t hear you when you’re mumbling to your feet. And come closer. Didn’t your mother tell you it was rude to lurk in doorways?” Walder leaned forward, his greasy colorless hair falling around his shoulders. “What do you want?”  
  
 _Remember, you’re doing this for Roslin._ With the thought of her sparkling brown eyes clear in his head, Robb stepped forward and when he spoke, his voice was steady. “I want to marry your daughter.”  
  
One of Walder’s eyebrows raised. “Which one?”  
  
“Whi-...Roslin.” Robb said, slightly dumbfounded. He _knew_ Walder knew they were dating; he’d been there when Roslin had told him over the phone.  
  
Walder seemed to be thinking. “Roslin...ain’t she a little young?”  
  
“She’s nineteen! Do you even know which of your daughters you’re talking about?” Robb’s fist was clenched and it was all he could do to keep from slamming it into the older man’s jaw. Much to his chagrin, Walder laughed. His teeth were yellowed and crooked, and Robb’s stomach turned as he saw flecks of food stuck between them.  
  
“Sit down, boy, of course I know which of my brats you’re talking about. She’s a quiet one though, isn’t she? Yes...” Walder leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. “Quiet one.”  
  
Robb blinked. Of all the words he could use to describe Roslin, ‘quiet’ was not one of them. He thought back to when he’d first met Roslin, though, and could see where the old man was coming from. With so many brothers and sisters, she’d had a hard time standing out and now that she had more freedom, she could talk for hours. Four, to be exact. Robb had timed her once. Nevertheless, this dingy room reeking of mothballs wasn’t the place to discuss her loquaciousness with an uncaring father. “Whatever you say.”  
  
“And you want to marry her. What, she knocked up?”   
  
“No, of course not. I ju-...I’m not going to sit here and explain it to someone like you. Just tell me if you’re giving your consent or not.” Robb heard a car accelerate outside, and prayed to God above that Theon’s patience hadn’t run out.  
  
Walder scratched his stubbled, jowly jaw and looked over Robb with rheumy, rat-like eyes. “What if I said no? Our sort of people don’t mix well with yours and frankly, I don’t like the thought of my little girl being under your thumb.”  
  
“Your little-” Robb had to stop himself and take a deep breath. “You didn’t even know which of your daughters I was talking about.”  
  
“Answer the question.” Any levity had fled from Walder’s voice, and suddenly the room seemed darker. The rest of the house seemed like a tomb - the barking dog and jazz had both stopped, and Robb wished Theon was there. _Hell, you’d be happy if_ Rickon _was here. Anyone to be on your side._ He hated having control of a situation taken away from like this, _hated_ it.   
  
“It wouldn’t matter.” Robb replied evenly. “I’m only here because it’s what a man is supposed to do. I’m here as a courtesy to you.”  
  
“You’re here to beg for my daughter’s cunt. Well, let me tell you, if you think you’re going to pluck that lovely little flower, you’re far too late.” Walder may’ve smiled, but it looked more like a grimace to Robb, and he stood, disgusted beyond belief.  
  
“I’m not _begging_ for anything. I’m telling you that I am going to marry Roslin, and frankly, I don’t give a rat’s ass if you approve or not. Now, if I had it go my way, she would never see you, or your son, or anyone else in this Godforsaken family again but for some reason she cares about the lot of you. So when this wedding comes to pass, and it will come to pass, you and your ilk will do nothing but show up, tell Roslin that you’re happy for her, and then get the fuck out of our lives. Is that clear?” By now Robb had his fists planted firmly on Walder Frey’s desk and was leaning forward. Walder’s face was maybe six inches from his, and Robb was acutely aware that with a single word, Walder Frey could have him encased in six feet of concrete in the bottom of the bay.  
  
Finally he sat back and chuckled, lighting a thick cigar and exhaling a blue-grey cloud of smoke in Robb’s face. “I always appreciate being able to actually see a boy’s balls drop, small as they may be. ‘s a beautiful thing. Alright, what’s it matter to me if you take one of those girls off my hands? The only one earnin’ me any money is Ami, and even she’s not worth that much now that she’s loose as throwin’ a hot dog down Bronzgate Tunnel. Just so long as you don’t expect me to foot the bill. If anything, _you_ should be paying _me_. God knows a few bucks is all that girl’d be good for.”  
  
Robb chose to ignore Walder’s last statements. The old man was trying to goad him, and he would have none of it. “So you’re giving your consent?”  
  
“Please. I just want your pansy ass out of my house. If it was up t’me, there’s half a dozen acquaintances of mine who’d like a slice of Roslin’s pie, and I’d be more than willing to sell it. You’re going to do it regardless of what I say, and besides, it might be nice to have a son-in-law on the police force. Could come in handy. After all, you wouldn’t want any of your family rotting away in the slammer, right?” Walder tapped some ash off his cigar in a thick ashtray, staring evenly at Robb.  
  
Robb let himself smirk. “You already forgot the part where I told you that you’re staying the fuck away from us.  Don’t think for a second that this’ll stop me from putting you in the state pen if it comes to that.” Straightening, he adjusted his trench coat. “Thank you for your time.” Without waiting for Walder to respond, Robb strode out of the room, and the house. He sighed, seeing Theon’s head resting against the headrest of the driver’s seat.  
  
Tripping lightly down the stairs, he rapped his knuckles on the glass. “For God’s sake, Greyjoy, I wasn’t in there long enough for you to doze o- oh.”  
  
There was a girl sprawled casually across the front bench seat, her head bobbing in Theon’s lap while his fingers clenched in her hair. He cracked an eye open, glowering at Robb even as he let out a pleasured groan. “For fuck’s sake, Stark, you have got to have the worst timing.” He shifted under the girl, pushing her head away not ungently. “Alright there, doll, time’s up. Your brother-in-law to be has decided to be a killjoy.”  
  
The girl sat up and Robb recognized her. _Ami, speak of the Devil._ She was one of Roslin’s... _sisters? No, that’s not right._ The Frey family tree was such a mangrove swamp Robb didn’t even try to keep them straight anymore. Ami straightened and wiped the corner of her mouth while giving Robb a look so lecherous he could’ve sworn she’d stolen it straight out of Theon’s arsenal. “Looks like he could use a bit of a good time himself.”  
  
“You have no idea.” Theon reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of bills. Dropping two singles and two quarters into her hand, he chucked her under the chin. “Go on now, get.”  
  
“You said you’d give me a fiver if I got you off!”  
  
“Right, and you only got me halfway.” Theon explained patiently before cutting his gaze to the passenger door handle. Ami huffed and flounced out of the car, but paused by Robb. “You sure there ain’t anything I can do ya for?”  
  
“Positive.” Robb rolled his eyes and climbed in the car. “Where in the Hell did she come from?”  
  
Theon shrugged, steering with his knees as he did up his fly. “Just got off work, and was looking for a little overtime, I guess. So what’d the old toad say?”  
  
Robb chuckled. Theon was trying to keep his tone neutral, if not disdainful, but Robb got the distinct impression he was itching to know. _Let him dangle for a bit, bring him down to size a little,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Roslin’s whispered. _Nah, that’ll only make him more stubborn and more of an ass._ “He thinks that if we get married, I’ll keep his lot out of jail, go dirty for him.”  
  
Theon snorted, turning onto the frontage road that lined the bay. It was quicker than trying to cut through the city this time of day. “Please. If anyone in this city went dirty it sure as Hell wouldn’t be you. So he said no, then?”  
  
“No, he seemed pretty ambivalent towards the whole thing, so long as he doesn’t have to pay for anything. I’m not entirely sure he remembers which girl Rosie is. It’s going to happen, though. I’m going to ask her.”  
  
“Whoopee.”   
  
“Goddammit, Theon.” Robb felt something give way in him, and suddenly he was tired of the whole thing. “Y’know what, forget it. You’ve known this was coming and if you can’t stop acting like a whiny little kid about it that’s your own problem.”  
  
Theon snorted. “Whatever you say, pal.”  
  
Theon was bent out of shape the rest of the day, taking most of his anger out on Lancel Lannister, the newest hire from the  police academy, and he didn’t speak a word to Robb the entire drive home. Jerking the car into park, he slammed the driver’s side door and stalked down to the guest home, sucking angrily on his cigarette. Robb watched him go, feeling a small pang in his gut. _He’s a grown man acting like a child,_ he told himself. _You’ve got no reason to justify yourself to him._ Turning away from Theon, Robb strode towards the house. He had a phone call to make.  
  
Half an hour later, he’d convinced Roslin to come over that night, and he sat on the edge of his bed, fingering the ring he hoped to give her. _But how..._ Robb glanced out his window and saw the river glimmering through the newly-budded trees, and he had an idea. Tucking the ring in his pocket, he started down the curved staircase. “Ma, where’re those lights from the 4th of July picnic?  
  
The sun was starting to set  as he made his way down to the riverbank, arms laden with a crate. There was a small clearing he had in mind, someplace he and Roslin had spent many hours alone. . Whistling slightly, he set about his task, stringing up Japanese lanterns here and there, spreading a blanket out on the new grass. Digging through his box, Robb frowned a bit. He had two champagne flutes and a little pack of strawberries he’d jacked from Jeyne, but the only drinks he’d been able to find had been a few bottles of Coke in the far back of the icebox. _If only we had some champagne, but of course Pops threw it out when the Volstead Act passed._ Robb sighed and fished his cigarette lighter out. Theon was sure to have a stash and on any other day he’d slip Robb a bottle, but Robb wasn’t even sure if Theon would speak to him again, much less slip him a snort.   
  
Pushing that thought out his mind, Robb rolled up his sleeves and shimmied up a magnolia tree, reaching far out on a branch to hold his lighter to one of the Japanese lanterns. _They really oughta make these with lights already in ‘em._   
  
By the time he’d lit all the lanterns, Robb was covered in sweat, tree bark, and the occasional willow leaf, but he had to smile. The little clearing was downright magical, with the candlelight flickering off the river, the sound of frogs in the muddy banks, and a soft spring breeze making the trees dance. Crouching down by the river, he pulled off his shirt and scooped up some water, splashing it on his face. The chill of it bit into his skin, feeling marvelous and at the same time shocking him. It trailed down his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “Holy _fuck_ that’s cold.”  
  
“ ‘course it is, you dumbass.” Robb spun at the voice, nearly toppling into the river. Theon stood leaning against one of the birch trees, a wrapped bundle under his arm and his hands firmly in his pockets. “That’s why you got plumbing up in that mansion of yours.”  
  
“I don’t have time to take a shower.” Robb ran a hand over his face, shucking off water droplets. “Rosie will be here soon.”  
  
Theon’s jaw tightened slightly, and Robb saw him swallow. “Yeah, I gathered.” He glanced down at the two bottles of Coke laying on the blanket and smirked. “That the best you can do, Stark? Strawberries and Coke?”  
  
“We don’t have anything harder,” Robb replied defensively. His heart was pounding thickly now. “What’re you doing down here? Don’t you have some hot dame on the burner?”  
  
“Ah, she cancelled. Said her husband came home from a business trip early.” Theon shrugged nonchalantly, and tossed the wrapped bundle to Robb. “Here. If you insist on doing this, do it right.”  
  
Robb caught it awkwardly, dropping his shirt in the process. “Son of a- what is this?” He stooped to pick up his shirt and sighed at the wet mud stain covering the back of it now.  
  
“Open it, brain trust.”   
  
Unwinding the blanket, Robb found an old, slightly dusty bottle of champagne. The label was peeling slightly, but he could still pick out letters of a high-end label, and a vintage that predated even his father. “Where’d you get this?”  
  
Theon shrugged casually, examining the nails of his left hand. “I’m not gonna tell you. Plausible deniability and all that. Just take it, Stark. I know Ros is a Frey but maybe she got some taste from her ma’s side. Though, I suppose if she did she wouldn’t be wrapping her legs around a lout like you.”  
  
It was Robb’s time to smirk now. “That sounds suspiciously like jealousy, Greyjoy.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Theon scowled. “You’re gonna give her a ring, and she’s gonna slap a pair of cuffs on your balls so fast your head’ll spin.”  
  
Robb heard a car turn into the driveway and strode across the clearing. A cab had pulled in, and Roslin was thrusting a bill at the driver. She looked stunning, even from a distance, and Robb smiled. She’d worn a dress he loved, a simple red number that brought out both her hair and eyes, and hugged her curves in all the right ways. He felt himself smile a little dreamily as she trotted across the lawn, a bright smile on her face. _How did I get so lucky?_  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Theon elbowed Robb, startling him. “Stop simpering like a ninny, would you? You’re making my stomach turn.”  
  
Robb elbowed him back. “I swear to God, one of these days, there’s gonna be a girl...”  
  
“Spare me. I’d rather nail my sack to a railroad.” Theon glanced over at him. “You’d better hoof it if you want to get another shirt.”  
  
“Shit!” Roslin had seen Robb in many states of undress, but this was different. He wanted this to be...well, romantic. “Dammit, give me yours.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just do it, Theon, and hurry!” Impatiently, Robb started fiddling with the buttons on Theon’s shirt, only to have his hands swatted away.  
  
“Knock that off! Jesus, fine.” Theon pulled his shirt off and handed it to Robb. “It’s going to be too tight for your fat ass, y’know.”  
  
“I don’t give a shit.” Robb hurriedly buttoned it and tucked it into his trousers, giving his friend a shove. “Go on now, get outa here. I’m not gonna have you hovering over us while I do this.”  
  
“Lemme see the ring, at least.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake!” Robb was exasperated, and yanked the box out of his pocket. Popping it open, he flashed it at Theon. “There, do you approve? Do you want to try it on?”  
  
Theon seized his wrist and examined the ring carefully. “Not what _I_ would’ve picked out.”  
  
“Please, the closest thing to a ring you’ll ever give a woman is cab fare. Now I swear to God, if you don’t get your bony ass out of here I am going to drown you and tell Selmy it was an accident, got it?”  
  
“Fine, fine, don’t get your panties in a wad.” Theon winked and strolled off to his guest house. Robb watched him for a second, staring at the way the muscles moved under his skin, and exactly how low his pants were slung on his hips. _Fat my ass...I’m not fat. He’s just a Goddamn scarecrow is all._  
  
“Eat a fucking sandwich, would you?” He called after, and got a choice finger extended towards him for his trouble.  
  
Robb just shook his head. He was secretly thrilled that Theon had come around at least partially - he was Robb’s best friend, and closer to him than his own brothers. It was hard for him to imagine him suddenly gone from Robb’s life, especially when they were partners at work and Theon lived a hundred yards from Robb’s own front door.   
  
This was no time to think of Theon, though. Robb smoothed a hand over the front of the borrowed shirt, his brow furrowing. He took a sniff of the collar and groaned - he smelled like an ashtray, more so than usual, anyway. It was far too late to change though, as Roslin wandered into the clearing. She looked around, smiling brightly, and Robb’s stomach soared. He held a hand out to her, tugging her close when she took it. “What’s all this for?” Roslin gestured around. “It’s not my birthday, is it?”  
  
“Nope.” Robb kissed her forehead. “And it’s not mine, and it’s not our anniversary. Sit down.” He pulled her over to the blanket and into his lap. “Berries?”  
  
Roslin giggled, squirming in his lap until she faced him and Rob was lightheaded with pleasure. “Tell me what this is all about, Mister. And yes, I will have a berry.”  
  
Reaching around her, Robb plucked a ripe, red berry out of the bowl he’d set out and traced her lips with it. “So tell me how your classes were today.”  
  
Roslin laughed and nipped the end of the berry. “Not until you tell me what you’ve got up your sleeve.”  
  
“What, can’t a guy be romantic for his best gal?” Robb popped the rest of the berry into his mouth, grinning.  
  
“You!” Roslin swatted at him before running her fingers through his hair. “Just tell me! And...” she pulled away and looked closely at his shirt, her brow furrowed. “That shirt’s too tight across your tummy. And it smells like it was tied around the car’s exhaust. What’ve you been up to?”  
  
Robb shook his head. “Nevermind that. Now, I do have something for you, but...”  
  
Roslin’s ears perked up. “Oooh, what?” She gasped “You went to La Boheme and got me that scarf I had my eye on! Oh, or that hat, right?”  
  
“Of course not, no! You really think I’d go to a women’s clothing store?” Robb chuckled and set her on the blanket. “No, it’s something different.”  
  
“Go on then, what is it?” Roslin’s eyes were sparkling, and Robb wondered if she knew. He wouldn’t be surprised; women seemed to have a sixth sense about this sort of thing, or so he’d heard.  
  
Suddenly Robb was at a loss for words. The sun had set, and the air around them was quiet and soft. The only sound was the soft chuckling of the river, and the slow, sleepy _nee-bree_ of frogs on the banks. The light from the lanterns made Roslin’s skin seem to glow, pooling in the curve of her neck and turning her hair into deep gold. He reached out, tracing her cheek with a hand and when he spoke, his voice was soft. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
  
“Hush, you.” Roslin’s tone was soft as she tucked her knees under her.   
  
“I mean it.” He slipped his free hand into his pocket, feeling the edges of the box within. _It’s now or never, buddy._ “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, and I love you.”  
  
Roslin’s smile grew a bit nervous. “I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming...oh my God, Robb, you’re not...are you breaking up with me?” Those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears, and Robb couldn’t help but laugh. He rose to his knees, cupping her face with one hand now.  
  
“No, God no, Rosie. The exact opposite. I...I wanted to ask you...” His heart was pounding suddenly, and for a moment Robb actually thought he might pass out. He drew a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
“Ask me...”  
  
Suddenly nonchalant, Robb shrugged. “I wanted to ask you what you were doing next Saturday, and Sunday, and...well, every day after that... for as long as we both shall live?”  
  
Roslin’s smile twitched, fell, and suddenly grew from ear to ear. “Are you proposing?”  
  
“I am.” Robb pulled the box out and opened it. The diamond gleamed softly in the twilight, and from Roslin’s gasp he knew he’d done well. “Roslin, will you marry m-”  
  
“Yes!” Roslin threw her arms around his neck, knocking them both to the ground. “Yes yes yes _yes_ yes!”   
  
Robb laughed again, this time relief flooding him. He wrapped his arms around Roslin, feeling her entire body trembling on top of his. She cupped his face and peppered it with kisses, and Robb wondered why her tears would blur his vision. He tunneled a hand through her hair, burying his face in her chestnut locks. “I love you,” he whispered. “God but I do.”  
  
“I love you too, Robb.” Roslin sniffed and pulled back, wiping her cheeks. “Can I have my ring now?”  
  
“I suppose,” Robb heaved a sigh, unable to keep a grin from splitting his face. He took Roslin’s left hand in his, working the ring out of the box. “God but your hands are small.”  
  
“That ring’ll help,” Roslin said matter-of-factly. Robb just chuckled and slid it on her finger, and he had to admit, it was a perfect fit. “Oh, Robb, it’s _perfect._ ”  
  
Feeling quite pleased with himself, Robb patted her rump. “Scoot over there, Rosie, we need to celebrate.” He grabbed the bottle of champagne once she’d slid off him, wrestling with the cork a little before pouring the bubbly into the glasses he’d snuck down. “We need something to drink to.”  
  
Roslin snatched up a glass and swirled it, admiring her ring. “ To us, you dummy.”  
  
Robb shrugged, then nodded. “To us, then.”  
  
They drank, and Roslin flung her arms around Robb. “We’re going to have the most amazing wedding,” she whispered. “And everyone who’s _anyone_ is going to be there, and the bridesmaid’s dresses are going to be pink...no, yellow! No, pink _and_ yellow, and I’m going to have the newest dress from Paris flown in...”  
  
Robb just chuckled and let her go on. Over her head he glanced towards the guest house where Theon lived. The light in the kitchen was on, and he saw his best friend leaning against an open window. Their eyes met, and Theon gave a slight nod and a smile. _That’s all I needed, buddy._ Robb grinned back at him and winked. _That’s all I needed._


End file.
